Daughter Of Mine
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: CSI Roswell Crossover. Sara Sidle has a sister Liz Parker whom she hardly sees. When little sis shows up out of the blue as Sara plans to leave everything and everyone it will all change. One thing changes everything for Sara, and she is not fight for her


Somewhere outside Las Vegas Liz stood on the desert floor watching the sun come up. Hearing something in the distance caused Liz to turn to see a cloud of dust on far away. Not a minute later a Volkswagen pulled up near the beat up Van, and out stepped Liz's big sister. They looked different in someways, but something always made them close.

"Sara," said Liz as Sara got closer.

"Lizzie!" said Sara hugging her little sister.

"I guess you've heard from mom," said Liz.

"Yeah it's been a year. she said you left home," said Sara.

"Something like that," said Liz.

"What is going on?" asked Sara.

"I should be asking you that," said Liz.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Quiting, does that ring a bell?" asked Liz.

"How?" asked Sara.

"My husband knows people that knows people," said Liz holding up her hand showing off her wedding band.

"Lizzie," said Sara.

"Back to the bigger deal. Why?" asked Liz.

"I face death everyday when I don't have to. It has become too much to take any more," said Sara.

"Things are so complicated, Sara. If I could make you understand I would," said Liz.

"Are you okay?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, but today is hard. I face so much every day I can't tell you about. I have Michael, and you have a man at your side you know. Lean on him when the going gets rough. You need to be out there fight for the good in the world, and putting away the bad guys," said Liz.

"You don't understand," said Sara.

"No, you don't. Your little sister need you to make the world safe, and so does your niece," said Liz.

"Niece?" questioned Sara.

"Niece, she needs a safe world. I know mom did a number on you, but I need you. She does too," said Liz.

"huh?" asked Sara.

"Come on," said Liz as she walked off to the Van.

Not long Sara followed Liz to the Van. Opening the side door Liz revealed a little girl.

"She's my daughter Isabel Elise Sydel. For reasons I can't explain I need you to take her. She's my first husband's. Her father died before she was born. I love her dearly, but it has nothing to why I need you to take her. I would protected her with my life. She's six months old, and she was in the ICU for that time in Nevada," said Liz.

"I'd do anything for you," said Sara.

"I put you down as her mother. Michael and I want her with us so much, but this way we know she is safe," said Liz as she took the locket from around her neck, and put it on her daughter.

"Can you tell me anything?" asked Sara.

"We are fighting for the good guys, and the birth certificate is in the diaper bag. She likes just a touch of honey in her formula. I left the father unknown. She doesn't like baby talk. Counting Crows is her band of choice which I don't get. Her father liked them too," said Liz.

"Liz," said Sara.

"Huh?" asked Liz.

"It sounds like you aren't coming back," said Sara.

"I don't know that's why you're taking Isabel," said Liz as she got in the van, and unhooked the car seat.

"Liz," said Sara.

"Don't feel sorry for me, okay," questioned Liz.

"Okay," said Sara.

"I'm doing this for my daughter. She need a safe place to grow up. Between the two of us we can do this. I'm might never make it back ever," said Liz as she handed Isabel over to Sara.

"I promise me you'll try to call," said Sara as she put Isabel in her car.

"I'll try," said Liz knowing she couldn't promise anything.

"I guess I have to take that," said Sara as Liz got the diaper bag.

"Isabel is your daughter now, and even if I come back one day I won't take her back. I want her to have a mom that has been there. Complicated pasts are not good for a kid," said Liz handing Sara the diaper bag.

"Sound like you have experience," said Sara.

"No, but Michael does. It tore him up inside," said Liz.

"Oh," said Sara.

"We have the same blood types, so we don't have to worry about her finding something in science class. She might find out the father you picked isn't her father. I'm rambling. I have to get going," said Liz as she went over to the open door of her sister's car, and bent down kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Now?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I can't be in one place too long. Plus I have to be meeting up with Michael in a couple of hours. I have a lot of ground to cover," said Liz smiling for Sara.

"Be safe," said Sara following her back to the van watching Liz get in.

"I will do my best," said Liz.

"I'll keep going," shouted Sara after Liz started the loud van.

"Bye," shout Liz, and then Liz pulled out leaving them behind.

Turning back to her car Sara went, and closed the back door. Then she went and got in the driver's seat.

"Isabel, let's go home," said Sara as she started the car, and Isabel had woken babbling happily.

After forty minutes Sara had made it back to Suburbia of Las Vegas, and pulled into the drive of the home she share with a man she loved. Getting out of the car Sara got Isabel, and the diaper bag before going to the door. Once at the door Sara unlocked the door, and walked in using her foot to close the door.

"Sara?" called a voice she knew all to well.

"Gil" said Sara.

"Sara," said Grissom coming out to meet her.

"Okay, we need to talk," said Sara as she saw him notice the baby.

"A baby?" questioned Grissom.

"My sister's. She left her with me to raise. We never talked about kids, so I would understand if you want out. I left," said Sara.

"Sara, kids don't scare me. If you are in than I'm in," said Grissom just glad she was home.

"This is complicated sort of. She put me down as the mother because she knew she wouldn't be able to take care of her," said Sara.

"We'll say we adopted," said Grissom.

"Thank you for not running," said Sara.

"May I hold her?" asked Grissom.

"Sure," said Sara as she handed Isabel over to him.

"She looks like you," said Grissom.

"Really?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, the eyes. It must be a family trait," said Grissom.

"Her name is Isabel Elise Sydel," said Sara.

"Your sister has good taste in names," said Grissom.

"Yeah, I like the sound of Isabel Elise Grissom," said Sara.

"It does have a ring to it," said Grissom.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"You'll make a good mom too," said Grissom.

"I hope so," said Sara.

"I know so," said Grissom.

"I'm going to switch to mornings then one of us are always with with if possible," said Sara as she watched Isabel waked and grab Grissom's finger.

"Good. I'll miss you, but we'll see each other. We'll work it out," said Grissom.

Over Five years later

Across town Sara sat at her desk finishing up some last minute paper work.

"Derick, after this paper work I'm done for the day," said Sara hearing someone coming in.

"It's not Derick," came a voice from the past.

Looking up Sara saw her sister dressed like a royal.

"Liz," questioned Sara.

"Yes, I'm not here for Isabel, but the Antarian treaty was sign this morning," said Liz.

"What does it have to do with you?" asked Sara.

"I'm the Queen of Antar. I was the heiress to the throne for my first husband was their king. Five years ago we went to fight in the war because the FBI had tried to kill us at the time once already. Michael's brother saved me when I was sixteen, and I was changed. Isabel is human. I'm not here for her. I thought you had a right to know why it happened," said Liz.

"I heard about an announcement later," said Sara.

"Michael, and I will be on the tube," said Liz.

"Wow," said Sara.

"Yeah, I choose my life, and I don't regret leaving Isabel with you. I hear you married," said Liz.

"Yeah, Gil Grissom," said Sara.

"Isabel is really close to him," said Liz.

"How?" asked Sara.

"Friends," said Liz.

"Grissom married me shortly after Isabel came, and they have been incredible close. He retired last year to stay home with her, and I took over as night supervisor," said Sara.

"I know, and I'm so proud," said Liz.

"Are you going to be around?" asked Sara.

"No, not really. Michael and I are rebuilding a civilization from the brink of destruction I'll be on a ship out in a few hours," said Liz.

"Do you have time?" asked Sara.

"I have to leave in a few minutes. Tell me about Isabel's first day," said Liz.

"I took her to Morgan Elementary about eight o'clock. Her long blonde curly hair bounced as went to her class room. When we got to her class room I was told I could go. Reminding me of her father so. I didn't mean," said Sara.

"I know what you mean. She reminded you of your husband, and he is her father in every way that counts," said Liz.

"Over the years I see so much of him and myself in her. I realize how much she really sees," said Sara.

"I have to go. Don't forget how fast they grow," said Liz as she left.

Forty minutes Later Sara walked through the front door, and seconds later Isabel came running up to her.

"Mommy! Ready for the party," said Isabel as Sara picked her up.

"Are you sure you don't wants some kids at this thing?" asked Sara.

"They won't bring the good stuff plus I don't have any friends yet," said Isabel.

"I smell pizza," said Sara.

"Two Veggie, Two cheese, and Two meat lovers. Dad, and I made them," said Isabel as Sara went to the kitchen.

"Did you now?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," said Isabel.

"Well Why don't you go get dressed?" said Sara putting her down.

"Okay," said Isabel.

"Not jeans!" shouted Sara.

"I use to know a girl who didn't like dresses either," said Grissom as he came and kissed Sara.

"But she grew up," said Sara.

"Yeah," said Grissom.

"When is Catherine, Nick, and Warrick getting here?" asked Sara.

"In just a little bit," said Grissom.

"Liz, was in my office to day," said Sara.

"Well?" asked Grissom.

"She is the Queen of Anter. She was living a harder life than anyone knew. Liz doesn't want to take what she gave us," said Sara afraid that Isabel was somewhere listening.

"Wow," said Grissom.

"When Liz came in I felt my heart sink," said Sara.

"I know when you said her name my head was say it happen, you knew it would, and it did," said Grissom.

"I felt so bad she's my sister," said Sara.

"I know," said Grissom wrapping his arms around her.

"As long as I have Isabel, and you I can do anything. She made my job worth doing again," said Sara.

"I know she lite a fire under you, and you had that passion for it again," said Grissom.

"You better get to your pizza," said Sara.

"Right!" said Grissom rushing off.

"I need some coffee," said Sara making a b-line to the coffee, and pouring her some into her cup that sat next to the coffee maker.

"The day team's coffee is so bad," said Sara after taking a sip of coffee.

"That's why you don't go in on their shift," said Grissom lifting the final pizza out of the oven, and on to the counter with the others.

"Then I'd get behind on my paper work," said Sara.

"I guess I can't complain since I was once sometime ago in your shoes," said Grissom.

"I remember we had to have Isabel a sitter for a week through the day because you had t o play catch up," said Sara.

"Me? Never!" said Grissom.

"I hear a door bell," said Sara running off to the front door.

Open the door to see Cathrine, and Lynsey with a small pile of presents in Lynsey's arms. "Hi, please come in," said Sara ushering them into the living room.

"Where?" asked Lynsey.

"On the floor by the window," said Sara.

"Okay," said Lynsey.

"Isabel, you have company," said Sara.

"We can't stay long I've got to get her back before my shift," said Cathrine.

"No, She can spend the night," said Isabel coming down the stairs in her blue sundress.

"I don't know," said Catherine.

"Mom, I'll be good, and I'll be with Grissom," said Lynsey.

"Tempting, but Sara?" asked Catherine.

"It's okay with me, but you have to asked," said Sara and with that they were off.

"Please sit down," said Sara, and the both took a seat.

"Seems like just yesterday she was a baby," said Cathrine as the door rang, and Sara went to the door.

Opening the door to find Nick with his own pile of presents.

"Come in," said Sara.

"What happen to hi?" said Nick.

"Hi, but more importantly why so much stuff?" asked Sara.

"Lynsey, most likely went over board, and I just like spoiling my favorite kid," said Nick putting the presents with the others.

"Isabel, you favorite buddy is here," said Sara and with that they all heard as squeal as Isabel came barreling into the room.

"Nick," said Isabel jumping into Nick's arms.

"Did you get all dressed up for me?" asked Nick.

"No, silly! Mom made me," whispered Isabel.

"I heard that," said Sara teasing her daughter.

"Sara, I almost for got Warrick can't make it. He sent a present," said Nick hinting he want to give it now.

"Go ahead," said Sara and he set her down showed her hand.

"I've been working on this trick, but didn't think it would come in handy," said Nick and before she knew it a gold necklace with a light blue stone in the shape of a tear drop hung from it.

"Wow, it so pretty," said Isabel.

"Food in the kitchen," said Grissom as he came into the front room, and then everyone piled that way except for Sara.

Over fourteen years later

A young slender woman with long blonde hair stand in front of a church with a casket before her. Tears trickled from her light blue eyes as her heart ached.

"Sara Grissom, was my mother. She taught me to be the best Isabel I could be. Dying in the line of duty was the way she'd would've wanted to go. She was beloved wife, and mother. She was strong, honest, loyal, and was always there. Some said she did me wrong for working like she did. This was wrong because she was protecting me. She was out there because she knew what was out there. Before I came she was ready to give it up. Ready to walk away. She was always there for me. She was always there for me when I need her when it counted. She was there for the heartbreak, and troubles of teenage stuff. She was there for my wedding, and for there for the birth of my daughter. She was the one who set my husband strait when started dating, and when we got married after we turned eighteen she was right there. When I got pregnant she was there for me. When ever my husband went out of town I always could stay with her. Then on my parents bathroom floor I gave birth to my daughter because I was too stubborn to admit I was in pain. Plus the fact I didn't know I had broken my water," said Isabel as she started to sob.

Grissom along with his son-in-law Brian, a young man about five ten, black hair, dark brown eyes, and handsome; they both went up to Isabel.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Brian as he scooped her up like a bride, and they took her down from the front.

Quickly escorted by the pastor of the church he took them to his office, and left them alone.

"Brian, I'm sorry," said Isabel as Brian sat her on the couch in the office.

"It's okay," said Brian.

"It's not. She won't be there when her namesake grows up. She won't be there when we have more kids," sobbed Isabel.

"I know what you mean, but you have so much to share with Little Sara," said Brian.

"Brian, is right. You know things no one else knows," said Grissom sitting by his daughter.

"Daddy," said Isabel.

"Isabel, I need to tell you something," said Grissom trailing off.

"I know. After my fifth birthday mom would tell me these fairy tales before she went to work about one sister givng her daughter to her sister. I realized after a while what she was trying to tell me. I never let on that I knew. All that mattered was Aunt Liz loved me enough to give me mom. After I got married I called her, and she told me everything. I know how complicated it was, but mom and you are my parents," said Isabel as she pulled it together for her father.

"Isabel," said Grissom.

"Let's go," said Isabel as she stood up.

Going back into the sanctuary and took their seats on the front pew as Cathrine went up to the front.

"I'm Cathrine Willows. I've known Sara for a long time. She could be a pain in the butt, but she was a hard worker. She always stood her ground. I was surprised when she made supervisor over myself, but soon I discovered she was at home in the position. She whipped the team into shape. Somehow she always made time for her daughter. Everyone knew that her daughter, and Grissom came first, and if you didn't like it deal with it. None of us understood Grissom, and her at first, but when you see a guy that hardly smiles smiling that says something. It said that there was something special that was once in a life time. They were a family that was odd at times, but families are odd sometimes. It's true for all of us at one time or another. I guess that's all I have to say," said Catherine choking back tears and then she walked to where Isabel and Grissom stood up.

"Thanks," said Isabel as she hugged Catherine.

"If you need anything let me know," said Catherine as she let her go.

"Catherine," said Grissom as Catherine hugged him.

"Lynsey is going to drop off food later. She wanted to do something," said Catherine.

"Thanks," said Grissom as she let go, and left.

After that everything seem to pick up, and soon the pallbearers were taking her out with Grissom, Isabel, Brian, and the rest of the mourners. The ride to the graveyard was silent, and Isabel stare out the window. Isabel didn't hear a word as the minister's mouth moved as they lowered her mother in the ground. Holding a single white rose Isabel tossed it on the casket as the tears rain down her face.

One week later Isabel sat in an interrogation room with a group of people at six at night. Then a friendly face came in a woman she had known her whole life.

"I'm Catherine Willows. Take a good look around"

Everyone looked around.

"Most likely a lot of those you sit by will not make it. This is the most grueling job you will face," said Catherine as she walked around them.

"Don't get comfortable because this isn't an easy job."

Looking at Catherine it was a speech Isabel knew to well so far.

"By the time you get out on your own you will be the best of the best. That is if you make,"

Isabel watched as Catherine looked for the weakness within the group. A girl squealed before running from the room.

"One down any one else,"

Everyone shook their head no.

"No one will get special treatment, so get that out of your head."

Circling once again Catherine knew their minds.

"Although you should be warned she was raised by Grissom,"

At that everyone gasped except for Isabel who simply smiled as she realized the others feared her.

"Who would have the guts to come after her mother's death here to start a job,"

Looking around Isabel saw them looking shocked.

"Thought as much. There is many reason to fear her, but her family tree has nothing to do with it. She knows this lab better than most,"

Some looked scared now to Isabel, but others looked strong reminding her of her mother. Meeting eyes with Catherine of an instant she knew that Catherine agreed.

"You will be worked to the point of exhaustion. Night shift seems to go on forever. You will be pushed to the limit and beyond. Some will start out in the labs working your way up to a field agent. Some are going to be going to be a field agent now. Get up, and follow me," said Catherine and everyone got up following her out of the room.

Taking them down to Nick they were finger printed, and photo I.D. which took about an hour.

"This I.D. Is your clearance to get into labs, and places the public can't get into. In a few minutes you will be in the system, and you will be a officially employees of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Congrats to those who will be here in the long run. To the others that don't last you will have wasted my time as well as my teams time. Welcome to the CSI team," said Catherine.

The End


End file.
